New in Town
by Impossible to reach
Summary: Vicky is no ordinary girl,she fights for what she wants and never gives up,but, then again, Morganville is not what you would call ordinary either...that will make Vicky confused about who she truly wants.


**So, this is a story I've been writing for some time now, I didn't knew how to keep going, so I had an idea, why don't I turn it into a multi-chap? So here it is, the first chapter! **

**This story is dedicated to my great and amazing friend Vicky, who's both a Sam and Myrnin lover, so the timeline will be between the 5 book and 6.**

**I hope you like it Vicky!**

* * *

The bell ranged in the Glass manor, the sound echoing through the weirdly silent house. After a moment it rings again and, upstairs, the last door opens, reviling a sleepy Claire coming out of it, she starts running; at the same time a blond head and a black head pop out from one of the others doors, their hairs a mess.

Claire gets the door before the visitor has time to ring the bell a third time. "Vicky!" Claire eyes widened and she tackle/hugs the surprised girl who stood at the door, in the middle of a sunny day.

"Hey Claire, missed you too." The girl smiles sweetly and hugs back, her shiny brown hair in a bum.

"Come in." Claire picks up the suitcase that was on the floor next to the girl.

They get in closing the door behind them, fleeing from the hot and uncomfortable heat of the sun.

"Wow, nice place Claire." The girl looked around in amaze, she stops when another girl dressed in all black, a blond guy and a black haired one descend down the majestic staircase.

"Guys this is Vicky, the cousin I talk to you about. Vicky, this is Eve, Michael and Shane, my housemates." Claire talked excitedly pointing to each person according to their names.

She missed Vicky, with all the crazy things with vampires, it was going to be good to have a familiar face like Vicky´s around, but she had to be careful around her, so she wouldn't find out about the town´s darkest secrets.

"Hi. Nice meeting you." Vicky waved to them with the same kind and sweet smile on her face.

"Nice meeting you too." Michael said with a warm tone of voice, his welcome tone.

Eve smiled to Vicky in a similar way Vicky was smiling, while Shane had an arched eyebrow looking between Claire and the newly arrived pretty girl.

"You guys realize your nothing alike right?" He said. Vicky´s smile didn´t faded a bit, for the contrary it seemed to grow, she glanced at Claire, who was smiling too.

"Shane…" Michael started.

"No wait… he´s kind of right." Eve agreed eyeing the girls.

"Since when do you agree with Shane?" Michael asked with a small smile.

"I don´t." Eve said crossing her arms still looking between Claire and Vicky, searching for similarities.

"We get that a lot, it´s the eyes isn´t it?" Vicky said shrugging.

Vicky´s eyes shined like two sea-green emeralds, while Claire´s were two warm brown orbs.

"Yeah…and the height thing too." Shane slowly tipped is head to the side. Claire´s head reached Vicky´s neck.

Claire´s face shifted to a playful glare.

"I sure hope, you´re calling _Vicky_ tall, and not calling _me _small." She said crossing her arms. A laughed erupted from Shane; a permanent smile creped to his face.

"Well, I would never do that. But you know, you're different, but you're both pretty." Shane said.

Both Vicky and Claire blushed "Thanks," they said at the same time.

"Oh, wait; I actually see the resemblance now." He said, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

"Shane shut up." Claire said. She grabbed Vicky´s hand. "Come on; let me show you the house." She took Vicky in to living room.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" Vicky sneaked a glance back, where Michael, Eve and Shane were.

"Yeah, Michael is fine with it. You´ll stay in my room. Okay this is the living room and through that door, we have the kitchen, you´ll see that later, let´s settle you in first" They started climbing the stairs. Claire still had Vicky´s suitcase. "So how are your parents?"

"Oh…fine…My mom is a pain in the ass sometimes, you know, the usual." Vicky said with a sighed. "So tell me; how are you enjoying Morganville?"

"It´s a good town, very normal and stuff…Okay this door leads to Shane´s room" She pointed at the first door, trying to change the subject, an attempt that Vicky didn´t understood. "Michael´s room and Eve´s room." She pointed at the second and third door for Michael, and the fifth for Eve. "That one is the main bathroom, there´s another one downstairs too." The fourth door. "And this is my room, _our _room for a while." It was the last door, Claire opened it.

Vicky was perplexed; the room was huge, it had a gigantic king bed in the middle and…

"Is that a TV?" She asked, Claire giggled.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." She sat herself in the bed, dropping Vicky's suitcase next to the closet. "What do you think? You like it?" Vicky looked at her in disbelieve

"Do I like it? No…I love it! This house is amazing! How much do you pay?" She sits down next to Claire.

"Hmm…nothing." She answered.

"Nothing? You're kidding me!" Vicky looked shocked.

"No…they're my friends Vicky." Claire simply answered.

Vicky eyed Claire for a moment.

"What about Shane? Is he just a friend too?" She asked.

Claire blushed.

"Well, no. Shane is my boyfriend, for a while now."

"Oh! That's great Claire!" Vicky jumped off the bed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, but with all that's happen I just…" Claire closed her mouth.

But it was too late, Vicky's question quickly followed.

"All that's happen?"

"Hmm…yeah, you know, school and stuff." Claire said visible nervous.

Vicky arched an eyebrow.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me Claire?"

"What? No, of course not! Well I'm gonna let you settle, why don't you come down when you're ready?" Claire started going to the door. "You can put your clothes in the closet, there's plenty of room left."

And Claire left the room hastily, leaving a confused and a tad suspicious Vicky.

Vicky walked to the window, she gazed at the sunny street, for some reason, she had a feeling that her time in Morganville was going to be interesting.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


End file.
